


The Chosen Pessimist

by Babywolfchick1142



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Other, Slash, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babywolfchick1142/pseuds/Babywolfchick1142
Summary: This is an old Fanfic, one I started a long time ago. I have always had every intention to finish this, but life got to me. I started this when i was 14, so its not the best at the beginning, but i plan on seeing it through. I have made some improvements, but my goal is continuation. This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, it still is and i plan on continuing it there for the fanbase i have on that site, but it is easier for me to contulinue here. Im working on an update now for thi.Harry James Potter isn't TheBoyWhoLived, Neville Longbottom is. Harry was supposed to be your regular half-blood wizard. Yet Harry could control magic wandlessly and wordlessly at the age of four. As Harry begins Hogwarts and the dark lord rises, Harry finds it hard keeping his power and intelligence hidden, especially from his parents. Harry finds the diary of Tom riddle and goes on a path to resutrect the lord he is hopelessly obsessed with, even though none of his family approve of his life choices.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said this is an old fanfic, im posting all of the old chapter, before i begin to add new. Its cross posted from fanfiction.net, where i will also be continuing this.
> 
> A warning this was written by my 14 year old self, some aspects are highly unbeleivable. I am not rewriting it, i am simply continuing it where i can eadily post it. So please try to look past the unbelievable.

  
  
"What a distressing contrast there is between the radiant intelligence of the child and the feeble mentality of the average adult". ~Sigmund Freud  
"Some people take more care to hide their wisdom than their folly". ~Jonathan Swift  
"If the human brain were so simple that we could understand it, we would be so simple that we couldn't". ~Emerson M. Pugh

***  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."—Prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney.

* * *

  
  
Harry James Potter, born July 31st, 1980, was supposed to be an ordinary child. He was supposed to be your regular half-blood wizard, there was supposed to be nothing remotely more than average about him at all. He had two loving, happily married parents in the form of Lily and James Potter. Harry was normal. Neville Longbottom a pure-blood wizard, was marked as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, was simply Harry, the heir of the ancient house of Potter, nothing more.

  
The only thing that was supposed to be non-average about him, was his looks. For the four year old was simply to adorable to have average looks. Harry had dazzling emerald eyes, which he inherited from his mother. He had messy raven locks, which he inherited from his father. He was small, even for the age of four. He had pale skin, that contrasted perfectly with his raven hair. He was a beautiful child. This is the only thing that should be non-average about the raven haired boy, but it's not.

  
That is exactly why nothing about Harry made sense. Ever since Harry could remember, he could control his magic. Wandlessly and wordlessly, all he had to do was think about it, and it would happen. Harry was an highly intelligent child, he loved to read, even at his young age of four. He read books, that most adults could not understand, which is remarkable for a four year old. Harry, being the intelligent child that he was, knew that this power he possessed was not normal. So he hid it, he hid it and he hid his intelligence.

  
So to everyone, Harry seemed like a normal four year old half-blood wizard who just happened to like reading books. For the most part, he seemed as he should. His parents saw what everyone else saw, because of Harry's love for reading, they didn't bat an eye-lash when they saw him with a book. They did not know what kind of books Harry took from the library, and they didn't care to know. Lily and James did not mind weather or not Harry read books on magic, for they knew-or thought- that he could not yet wield magic.

  
Besides why worry? Normal four year old's could not understand most of the books on magic in the library, and to them, Harry was as normal as most young wizards come. They let Harry be when it came to books. So Harry took whatever books he wished to read. He even read books in other languages. When he found a foreign book that interested him, he would teach himself the language, so he could read the book. He taught himself the history of magic and the wizarding world, curses, hexes, spells, how to make potions, theory of magic, and much more. At the young age of four, Harry knew magic and spells that weren't taught until you reached your seventh year at Hogwarts.

  
The four year old even took a peak into the dark arts his parents so hated. He found that he quite liked using dark magic, even if it was "dark." There was not that thick of a line between light and dark after all. They could both be used to kill or save another human, it was the intention behind the magic that mattered, so that is what Harry focused on. That and power-yes, the young raven haired boy loved power. He lived for power. He did everything he could to expand it.

  
Yet Harry was still only four, so there was a limit to his power and intelligence, a limit that could only be stretched by age and wisdom. The raven was still plagued by his developing emotions and naivety. It was quite a strain for him to constantly act and wear a mask, especially when he was expected to be nothing more than average. Harry had to play with the other children and act like he was having fun, when he would rather be reading. His parents expected him to befriend the children of their friends at social gatherings. Namely the Weasley children, and the Boy-Who-Lived himself, but Harry found them immature, incompetent, and boring.

  
He didn't mind Charlie and Bill, they were bearable, but to them he was just a little kid. Percy was much to serious for a kid, while Fred and George were not quite serious enough. However, he found himself not minding the twins, the boys two years his senior actually made him laugh. Ron and Ginny were both way too immature and obsessed with Neville. He did not blame them for being immature, for Ginny was three and Ron was his own age, four. Neither of them possessed his intelligence or power, so they were average three and for year old's.

But Harry was disgusted by the fact that they were so obsessed with Neville, and at such a young age, too. Neville was not pig-headed as Harry had thought he would be, but he was immature, childish and dumb. Harry again did not blame him for being immature and childish, but he was the dumbest four year old Harry had ever met, and that is saying something. The fact that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't matter to Harry, the boy was also unbearable.

  
So the raven faked enjoyment while being bored out of his mind, he had to keep up his mask of normalness after all. He pretended to make friends with the Weasley children and Neville Longbottom. He even pretended to make friends with the others his age to keep up appearances. He did not enjoy doing this, but it at least kept his parents content. Harry soon grew to the age of five, then came six. It was at this age that Harry found out just how extraordinary his magic could be. It was at this young age, that Harry found one of his greatest gifts.

* * *

 

  
It happened one morning, while he was walking through the Potter Manors gardens. Harry heard a strange voice, he knew that no body should be out there but him, so he decided to hide and listen to what the voice was saying. 'no micccce, no deliccciousss miccce...they are all gone. Ssstupid humansss...' the strange voice hissed. The now six year old found what the voice was saying to be very odd, so he decided to locate whoever or whatever was talking. He followed the hisses until he came face to face with a rather large snake.

'were you...were you jussst ssspeaking?' asked Harry in a confused manner. The snakes head shot up to where Harry silently stood. 'A ssspeaker...' it hissed back, and Harry smirked. As soon as it replied Harry knew, he knew what it meant to be able to talk to snakes and hear them talk back. He knew how rare it was, he knew that it was a rare gift, and he knew that it was true. Hhe could talk to snakes. He Harry James Potter, was a Parstletongue, he had found his greatest gift.

 


	2. Of snakes and Balls

  
"The world of men is dreaming, it has gone mad in its sleep, and a snake is strangling it, but it can't wake up."  
David Herbert Lawrence  
"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."  
Helen Keller  
"Having a gifted child is like being given the most powerful computer but no manual. You are afraid that you might break it..."  
Anonymous

* * *

  
  
A year had passed since young Harry learned of his ability as a parstlemouth. The snake Harry first encountered turned out to be a young Boa Constrictor, it decided to stick around the manor after finding out that a speaker lived their. Harry decided to name the snake, who turned out to be male, Tartarus. The raven often helped the snake catch mice, he also gave Tartarus food from the kitchens to keep him happy. Harry and the snake grew to be quite close. He watched the boy as he leaned knew spells, and put in his own input for Harry. It helped that the snake was quite used to the magical world and it's settings, for a snake, Tartarus knew an awful lot about magic. Harry smartly kept Tartarus, and his ability to talk to the snake, a secret. know one need ever know of his most precious gift, or anything else for that matter.

  
It was mid-December and Christmas was soon approaching. Harry was now seven years old, everyone still believed him to be nothing more than ordinary, and he still masterfully acted out the part. The raven hated having to pretend, but he knew it was for the best. It was hard to pretend, however, when his parents were going to make him go to the up-coming Ministry Yule Ball. Harry learned over the years that he did not like large crowds, and he absolutely loathed Ministry parties. Harry had no choice in the matter, though. Being the head auror, James Potter was required to attend, and it was only natural that his wife and son attend with him. If they did not, it would raise questions.

  
Harry was currently with his parents visiting Madam Malkin's, Lily insisted that they all needed a new outfit for the Yule Ball. This only succeeded in annoying Harry further, for he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to escape having to go. He hated it! He was happy to be getting new robes, for he always did like looking his best, but he just didn't want to go.

  
"Do I have to go~!?" Whined Harry in an awfully childish manner, he hated acting such a way, but he had to.

  
"For the hundredth time Harry, yes we have to go. Now I am tired of this whining, I know you don't want to go, but you have no choice in the matter." Said Lily in exasperation, she sounded the way the young raven felt. Honestly, all of this acting could not be good for him, it was tiring. The seven-year old could normally get what he wanted by putting a pout on is face, and whining childishly with puppy-dog-eyes. It didn't seem to be working to well today, though. He decided to give up, it was important that his family intend the stupid ball, so he would just have to put up with it.

  
Harry only wore the best of clothes, neither he nor his parents would have it any other way, so it was not surprising that Harry picked out the most elegantly beautiful dress robes. They were made of the riches silk, which was colored a deep ebony black with a beautiful, emerald green, patterned trimming. The emerald green brought out Harry's eye's perfectly. They were expensive, highly so, but price didn't matter. Lily and James Potter were not the type to just throw around, or flaunt, their money, but that did not mean that the bought anything less than the best of clothing and items. Lily and James both chose their outfits, and when they had all that they needed, they paid for all three of the outfits.

  
After a little extra shopping in Diagon Alley, they returned to Potter Manor. Lily had one of their house elf's', Tiffy, put their purchased item away. Harry headed out to the snow filled grounds surrounding Potter Manor with one of the many books that he took from the library. When Harry was far enough away from the house, he began his search for Tartarus.

  
" _Tar! Where are you_?" The raven shouted out in parstlemouth. " _Tartarusss! I know you are out here, ssstop hiding."_ Called the boy again after getting no reply the first time he called out for the snake.

" _Sssstupid boy! You ssscared off the miccce I wassss about to eat for lunch_!" Hissed the snake as he crawled out from some bushes, he had his fangs bared into what Harry thought to be a sneer.

  
" _I apologizzze Tar, I wasss not aware that you were in the middle of a hunt. I will find you more micccce to eat later_." Harry looked rather amused at the disgruntle snake.

  
" _Yesss you will. Are the humansss ssstil trying to make you go to the Yule Ball_?" The seven-year old nodded solemnly to the snake as an answer to his question. Tartarus hissed out is ditaste at Harry's answer. " _You ssshhould not allow them to tell you what to do. You, my little ssspeaker, are above them. If you do not wish to go, you ssshhould not have to_."

  
Harry Sighed. _"I know Tar, I know. I will ssshow them one day, when it issss time, I will reveal my true powersss. For now, though, let usss practiccce. In a few yearsss I will begin Hogwartsss, that isss when I will gain more freedom to do asss I pleassse_."

  
The snake wanted to press on, he wanted to tell Harry that he need not wait, but Tartarus knew that it was for the best that his master wait. " _Yesss...let usss practiccce for now_..."   
Harry simply nodded and opened the book he had brought out with him, the book was a book on defensive and offensive curses written in Latin. This did not pose as a problem for Harry, since the seven-year old had long ago learned the ancient language.

He was mid-way through the book, and had been- with the help of Tartarus- practicing the difficult curses within wandlessly and wordlessly. These curses were almost as old as the language that they were written in, and were not commonly known or practiced in today's society. The curses within were light, dark, and grey spells. Most of them leaned more towards grey and dark so, even though they were mostly unknown spells, may of them were considered illegal. There was no way that Harry could cast most of these spells with a wand without ending up in Azkaban. Meaning, Harry was incredibly lucky to have such special and rare magical gifts as being able to do magic wandlessly and wordlessly.

* * *

  
  
Mid-December quickly turned into Christmas Eve, the day of the Yule Ball at the Ministry. This day brought nothing but agonizing misery to Harry, every second would bring him closer to the time that he would have to be stuck in a crowd of Ministry snobs. Of course his parents would send him off to Play with some of the other children that would be there. The though sickened him, he would probably have to spend the whole night entertaining the younger Weasley children and Neville Longbottom, his supposed friends. He was not looking forward to this, because simply put, he hated them.

  
Neville was still pretty stupid, but he had managed to some how see through Harry's act. He kept quiet about the power he knew Harry wielded, but the stupid immature boy acted terrified of Harry. Ron and his sister Ginny annoyed him to no end, they were so obsessed with Neville. This made them villainies Harry due to Neville's fear of the supposedly ordinary boy. They were all so immature and stupid, they called him a bully because of The-Boy-Who-lived' s irrational fear. Neville told them to leave him alone, so they always backed down, but they were just so stupid. Harry could not stand them. It was amazing that, for the most part, his act of "playing nice" stayed up around them. They played right back, but just because Neville told them, too. Luckily, Ron and Ginny could not see through his act. Only Neville could, and he would stay quiet.

  
A knock to his bedroom door made the seven-year old realize that it was time for the Ministry Yule Ball. He was not looking forward to this at all.

 

 


	3. The True beginning

 

Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart"  
Eleanor Roosevelt  
"You can always tell a real friend; when you've made a fool of yourself, he doesn't feel you've done a permanent job."  
Laurence Sterne  
"Friendship is the golden thread that ties all hearts together."   
anonymous

***  
  
Tell me which side I'm on  
Approaching constant failure  
Tell me which side I'm on  
(Who is friend or foe? )  
Approaching constant failure

* * *

  
  
As Harry opened his bed room door, dread settled deep within the pit of his gut. His mother smiled down at his appearance, he looked stunning. The raven was all dressed up in his new dress-robes ready for the Ministry Yule ball, he had even managed to tame his wild raven locks. At his mothers smile, Harry placed a mask on his face and gave his mother a slight smile in return. She knew he did not want to go, yet she and James were forcing him to anyway. His mother was lucky she got a smile from him at all. Every fiber of his being was telling him to snarl at her instead of smile. He felt nothing but contempt Lily and James at that moment in time.

  
"Are you ready to go to the Yule Ball Sweetie?" Asked Lily is a kind, loving voice. Harry wanted to hex her so badly.

  
"Yes mother." He replied in a some-what defeated voice. Harry of course, played the sad, defeated role on purpose to get to his mother. It always worked in saddening his mother, and judging by the frown marring Lily's pretty face, this time was no different.

  
"I know that you don't want to go Harry, but it is important that you do. I am sorry that we are making you do this, really I am. I wish we didn't have to take you, but we do. Please don't be to upset baby. I promise that daddy and I will make it up to you, okay?" Lily said in a frantic attempt to make Harry feel better. Harry inwardly smirked at how easy it was to manipulate his mother, but then the smirk turned into a frown. If she was so easy to manipulate, then why did he still have to go to the stupid ball? It frustrated the boy to know end.

  
Harry managed to gather his thoughts together and, with his mask still in place, replied. " ...Okay, mummy." He still sounded sad, but he allowed acceptance to enter his voice, knowing he would get nothing more from his mother.

  
As soon as she heard her sons acceptance, Lily smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. "Good. Now lets get down stairs, daddy is waiting for us." The raven sighed, this was going to be a long night.

  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, James hurriedly ushered them both towards the door."Ah, there you two are! Come along no, we must get going." Was said in the rush to get outside. James turned to Potter Manor and pulled out his wand, he mumbled a few words under his breath, the hustled he and his mother forward some more. As soon as they were out of the wards surrounding the Manor, he nodded to Lily and apparated away. Lily soon followed with Harry.

* * *

 

  
The Potter family arrived at their destination, of the disapparation room within the ministry, only a few seconds later. Harry, being used to apparation, landed gracefully. The raven had been able to land with such elegance ever since his second apparation. This initially shocked his parents, for no child had that much natural poise, but they soon wrote it off as nothing. Harry did everything with grace, and always had, even as a baby. Harry was happy that he, at least, did not have to act like he had no elegance.

  
James began leading his family out and away from the disapparation room not even a minute after they had arrived there. Harry, after many twists and turns, soon found himself in the ministry ball room, which was filled to the brim with people, and he did not like it at all.  
  
Harry was full of a deep, raging fury. How dare they! Lily and James had left him with Neville Longbottom and the two youngest Weasley children, while they went off to mingle along with Molly and Arthur Weasley. They had left the older Weasley children, of course, to "watch" the younger kids, but they also went off to do their own thing. That left Harry all alone with the likes of Neville and his two followers Ron and Ginny. They disgusted him. Neville wasn't even supposed to be there, his grandmother had opted out of coming to the ball, but the damned Weasley's had to step in and bring The-Boy-Who-Lived with them.

  
Ron and Ginny were currently arguing about which one Neville liked more, while Neville just stood there dumbly trying to avoid looking at Harry. All of them were so idiotic. If Harry even glanced at Neville, the boy would get scared shitless, that lead to Ron and Ginny harassing Harry. They would hound him until Neville, looking terrified, told them to stop. The-Boy-Who-Lived's fear only angered them further, but they stopped and continued what they were doing, just like they were told to do. The two youngest Weasley's reminded him of dogs who were loyally following their pathetically stupid master commands.

  
Harry looked away from the three in front of him, and scanned the room. No one was watching them. Harry chuckled under his breath. He checked around the room to make sure, and found that his first observation was right. Absolutely no one was watching the group of 7-year-olds in the corner of the room. The raven quickly looked to his three companions, they were all still busy entertaining themselves still. Harry snorted quietly, and quickly walked away.

  
Harry wove his way through the crowds with ease, being small and graceful had it's perks, especially when it came to crowds. The raven, however, hated crowds. He began to feel claustrophobic all to quickly. There were to many big people, to many people period. He had to get out! He couldn't breath. It was all to much for the Harry...all to much. Suddenly, the boy found himself sprawled out on the floor.

  
Harry allowed himself a moment to calm down before looking up, before him stood a man of at least 6'2, with long white-blonde hair and silver eyes. He had an aristocratic face and pale skin. The raven recognized this man as Lucius Malfoy. He had seen the man several times during passing. Lily and James didn't like him, but had to stay acquainted with him, and work with him, due to his position and ministry ties. Lucius Malfoy was one of the most influential men in the whole of wizarding Britain.

  
Harry stood up and bowed down in apology. " I apologize for bumping into you sir. Big crowds such as this make me nervous." Said Harry with respect.

  
Lucius simply sneered. "What is your name child?"

  
"My name is Harry Potter."  
"Potter? You are James Potters son then?" Asked Lucius.

  
"Yes, sir." Replied the raven.

  
"You are a polite child. It seems that, shockingly, you father taught you proper etiquette. It is doubtful that your mother managed to teach you any pureblood manners, being a muggle born and all." Said The blond contemplatively. Harry wasn't quite sure weather the man was intending to complement him, or insult his parents. He figured that it was most likely the latter. Before the child could respond, however, a women and a boy approached them.

  
The women was tall, she had half blonde half black hair, and blue eyes. Harry recognized her to be Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The boy looked to be Harry's age, he appeared to be a younger version of Lucius. He had the same color eyes, skin, and hair- though his hair was much shorter- as the man that could only be his father. Harry noticed that the boys eyes seemed to be warmer, and much more emotional, than the older mans'. The raven identified the boy as Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy family, and son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry had seen the boy at several gatherings, but had not really spoken to him. His parents did not want him to associate with the Malfoy's. Harry of course did not care about what his parents wanted, he just never had a reason to talk to the other boy.

  
"Lucius, we have been searching all over for you." Said the women. "The minister wishes to make a toast to the guests, and wants us to be by his side when he does it."

  
While his mother spoke, Draco took in Harry's presence. Harry met his gaze full force, they stared each other down for a couple of minutes, before Draco extended his hand. "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy" Said the blonde.

  
"I am Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Harry as he shook Draco's hand  
"The pleasure is all mine, Harry." It was only then, that Narcissa finally registered his presence. Both she and Lucius looked down to the boy who was speaking with their son.

  
"Potter..." Spoke Narcissa slowly. "As in Lily and James Potters' son?" She asked with a sneer.

  
Harry simply nodded. Draco looked to his mother and father, then looked back to Harry. There was something about the raven, something that made him want to get to know the boy. "Father, can I stay and talk to Harry while you and mother go over to stand with the minister?" Drawled the young blond.  
Lucius looked to his wife, who looked to their son and took in his pleading eyes, she sighed and looked back to Lucius.

The older blond replied immediately. "I don't see why not." conceded Lucius. "However, you must stay within out line of sight and be ready to leave when we say so. Understood?"

  
"Yes father, I understand, thank you." Said Draco with a small smile. Lucius simply nodded, hooked arms with Narcissa, and walked over to the boys almost immediately looked back to one another and began conversing. Harry found Draco intriguing, he found himself enjoying the other boys company. Draco was in fact, the same age as Harry, albeit a few months older. The blond had a lot in common with him, and had even managed to shock him. Harry was shocked at Draco's intelligence. The blond was no where near as intelligent as Harry, but was the most intelligent seven-year-old- apart from himself- that the Potter heir had ever met.

  
Yes, Harry had finally found somebody his own age that he could stand to be around. Someone he liked, and got a long with. Someone that could hold an intelligent conversation with him, yet speak as a normal seven-year-old should. Harry James Potter had found his first true human friend.

 


	4. Secrets and claustrophobia

Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways."  
~Sigmund Freud

"When we're afraid, we lose all sense of analysis and reflection. Our fear paralyzes us. Besides, fear has always been the driving force behind all dictators' repression."   
~Marjane Satrapi

"Only one person who devotes himself to a cause with his whole strenght and soul can be a true master. For this reason mastery demands all of a person."  
~Albert Einstein

***  
  
Between love and hate  
Which path to follow?   
How can I keep balance in this race?   
Come faith, I'm dying (slowly)

* * *

  
  
The yule ball was much more entertaining with Draco's company. Draco was the perfect pureblood heir, yet so much more. He was brilliant, mature, and yet innocent all in one. Harry decided that day that he would protect the innocence within the other boy. The innocence that he, himself, never new. Harry had a mild innocence that came with being young, but that was mostly faked. Harry had never truly known innocence, himself. Not really. Harry never knew why. Perhaps it was just a side affect of being much wiser than his years would allow.

  
"My father has begun to teach me some magics." said the blond as he and Harry started to speak about different branches of magic. "He says my affinity is dark, so that is what he has been teaching me; dark magic."

  
"Dark magic is quite enthralling, isn't it?" Harry stated more than asked. "my parents would most likely kill me if the ever found out that I have looked into, and even practiced dark magic. I find it easier than other magics, though. I feel drawn to it...it speaks to me..." The raven felt he could trust Draco, so he decided to confide in him.

  
"Your affinity must be dark, like mine, then. no other magic feels quite right. Father was happy when he found out, I believe he wanted me to be dark. Malfoy is, however, a relatively dark blood line. As I understand it, Potter is not?" The blond looked questioning, like he was not entirely sure of what he said.

  
"You are correct." Harry said simply. The room was very loud, and Harry felt that suffocating feeling again."I-I need some fresh air." the raven gasped out suddenly, silently cursing at his slight stutter. He couldn't understand his sudden bursts of claustrophobia. It was incredibly annoying, he and Draco were just starting to get to know each other. The blond actually looked concerned, Harry had suddenly turned very pale.

  
"Harry! What's wrong? What happened." Draco asked urgently, Harry gasped again.  
"I just can't...B-Breath...I can't Breath..." The raven couldn't get his thought in order. He couldn't push it all into one of his minds perfectly sculpted barriers. Again. Why was this happening again. All of a sudden, a flash of images passed through his vision. It was his parents. They were fighting, James had his wand pointed at Lily. Then he moved it to what looked like a baby Harry in Lily's arms. The two of the were in a room full of people. He recognized his godfather, Sirius Black, who was trying to stop James. Arthur and Molly Weasley who were looking back and fourth between the two in shock. Remus Lupin, who was trying to pry baby Harry away from Lily, and Severus Snape who stood in front of lily. Lastly he saw Albus Dumbledore stood off behind Arthur and Molly, grinning like a mad man. Then a flash of emerald green and golden flames cut into his vision, and suddenly he was spiraling down.

  
Harry blinked his eyes open to see Draco's concerned ones staring down at him, he looked around at the yule ball in full swing, then back up to Draco. He and the blond were still alone in a small corner, no one was paying them even a little bit of attention. He was sat on the floor, holding his knees in a sort of fetal position with his back against the wall.

  
"What happened?" Asked Harry. He somehow already knew. He simply couldn't comprehend why.

  
"You got really pale, and said you needed air...then you were on the floor. It happened so fast...I don't even know. Are you okay Harry? I was really, really worried.." Said the blond with true care in his voice. It made Harry smile; albeit a very small smile, but a true smile none the less.

  
"I am fine, Draco. I believe it was probably just an intense bout of claustrophobia. I get that sometimes when I am in crowds." Inside however, Harry was deeply puzzled by it. He didn't understand...Whatever happened, it left him in a vulnerable state. He couldn't allow that to happen again. What he saw though, the vision he had...Was it real? Was it a memory? Harry frowned. He would figure it out later, when he was alone. He could never let him self show weakness like that again.  
Draco seemed to accept this explanation.

They easily returned to their conversation on dark magic and the like. Soon the two boys grew tired of staying in that corner, Draco spoke up and said that his parents really wouldn't mind to much if he left their line of sight. They just said that for public appearances. So the blond and the young raven decided to walk around a little bit as they talked, the yule ball didn't really appeal to either of them. No one there took them seriously due to how young they were, all they could be at such events right now were wallflower. That did not bode very well especially to Harry, who felt that he was better than all of the fakes in the room. His intelligence could match the to wizards in not only Britain, but any other magic country as well. He was better than them, maybe it was just arrogance he thought. But it was not intended arrogance it was what he felt was true. He knew there were people out there smarter and more powerful than he, but he aspired to rival them, to be better that them.

He looked around the room at everyone, he could truly be better than them all. It would take hard work, but he would do it.  
All of a sudden Draco stopped in his ramble about the different curses his father would be teaching him this week. He looked hesitant, like he wanted to ask something, but was unsure of how to approach it.

  
"There is no point dancing around what you wish to say, even if this is a ball, just say it Draco." Harry said, Draco had already became a good friend of his. But the raven ad know patience for dilly-dandling.

  
"I jus-you...you said you had read into, and even practiced some dark spells...so-I-I...I just want to know what your thoughts are...on..on You-Know-Who...?" Harry was amused by Draco's obvious nervousness and curiosity. He acted as if he needed to know. Like it was a barrier Harry would have to pass before Draco let him in any further. A warm smile suddenly found it's way onto Harry's face. Draco was surprised by this and couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Harry truly was a beautiful boy, and that rare smile, it fit. Draco had a feeling that he was one of the only people who had ever been privy to this real, true smile that Harry wore now.

  
"The dark lord is who I aspire to be. Although I doubt I could ever share his greatness, still...I wish to be alike him. To hold such raw, amazing power, and intelligence. One day, when he rises again, I wish to take his mark. I wish to serve him in any way. I would die for him, though I have never met him, The dark lord is everything to me. You see this room? All of the fakes that surround it? I will become more powerful than anyone in this room, and I will do it just so I can be a worthy servant to my lord." Said Harry, and every word was the truth. The first book that was not for a child that Harry could ever remember reading, was a book about Lord Voldemort and the war his rise to power brought about. It was that book that lead Harry to understanding magic, it was that book that taught him that what he did was special, that wandless and wordless magic was not something everyone can do. No, it wasn't the book. It was Voldemort. He had the same rare ability that Harry did. Although he used a wand for the most part. He could cast magic wandlessly and wordlessly.

  
The book was not just about the war you see, it was about Voldemort himself. And Harry just knew that every word he read was true. Harry learned everything he knew about the dark lord from that book. It was what clicked things into place for an too intelligent four year old. That book meant more to Harry than just about anything else, except the dark lord himself. He was Harry's world. Harry had decided young that Voldemort would be his reason to live in this mundanely boring life of masks and deceit he lead. Of course, Harry was still young. Very young in fact, but four was the age in which his ultimate decision was made. Harry knew it was stupid, but he also knew that decision wasn't one of a child. It was one of a lifetime.

  
Draco smiled widely, he looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I would have been your friend no matter what, Harry. I really like you, but knowing that you are a supporter of the dark lord, too, makes it a whole lot easier. My parents will be happier with our friendship as well!" Draco couldn't keep the smile from his face as he said this. "Harry, I can already tell that we will be friends forever. Promise to owl me after tonight? And if ever possible to meet up with me at another gathering or something? You are my new best friend. I know it sounds stupid and childish, but I mean it Harry. I feel connected to you."

  
"I promise Draco, I also believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship. You were my best friend the moment you introduced yourself. It is not stupid, or childish. I feel the connection, too. Our friendship will go down in History." With these words, the raven found himself smiling yet again that night. He truly did have a friend, a best friend.

 

  
"Well, well, well...If it isn't the Malfoy heir, and just who are you talking too?" Somebody suddenly cut in to their conversation. "A son of a mudblood and a blood-traitor? Draco...Half-blood-traitors are far below us. I know you are simple minded immature brat, but why would you associate with such filth?" The speaker turned out to be the pureblood heir to the Flint family- Marcus Flint. He was in his first year of Hogwarts, if Harry recalled correctly.

  
Draco scowled. "Harry is my friend, Flint. Why don't you run off and bother someone else?" Flint was quite obviously angered by Draco's words, but quickly turned that anger on Harry who simply stood there and watched apathetically.

  
"Filthy Half-blood, you have already begun poisoning the minds of us pure-bloods...You could of at least showed some class with it by picking someone other than a weak-link like Draco, who doesn't deserve his name." Sneered flint as he physically pushed Harry down. Harry remained emotionless throughout the whole thing, but inside his rage was boiling. How dare this inferior little boy think he could ever be better than Harry? Was one of the ravens numerous thoughts. He imagined many ways in which to kill the foolish boy, but instead of acting any of them out, he simply stood up and spoke calmly.  
"It sounds like you are jealous of Malfoy, and me, you think you are better than me?" at this Harry laughed a cold chilling laugh, not the kind of laugh a seven-year-old should make. It sent a chill down Flint's spine. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and turned to walk away.

  
This bought the older boy back to attention, he looked at the ravens retreating back and growled out in anger. He reached to grab Harry, but found himself on the floor screaming before he could even move. Harry never even paused in his steps, he just kept walking and let his magic do what he willed. Draco looked back in shock. He felt the magic coming from Harry, the magic causing the boy o scream in agony on the floor. Ye harry hadn't even moved a hand! That magic was so dark...so seductive...so powerful.

Draco let out a small gasp as Harry continued to walk away. All the adults had began to take in the scene and were rushing to the boy. No one suspected the two seven-year-old's that were walking away from the scene of anything, no one even saw them.  
When they were back in there original corner harry allowed a smirk to cross his lips. By the look on Harry's face, Draco new better than to speak. He knew never to mention what he saw. He just stood by his friends side, and relished in the magic he still felt around them. He felt a thrill go through him. A smile rose to his face. Harry took in the look on Draco. Yes, they truly would be the best of friends.

* * *

  
  
Narcissa was worried about Draco, she and Lucius had just been told that the 11 year old Marcus Flint was attacked by a dark torture curse, they were unaware of which one at this point in time. They also had no clue who cast the curse. It was quit concerning. To top it off the minister had declared the ball over for the night. She and Lucius rushed to get back to where they left Draco. They met up with their good friend, and Draco's godfather, Severus Snape along the way. The man had shoulder length greasy black hair and a hooked nose, despite this and the constant scowl upon his face, Severus was a very attractive man. He was also currently staying with them at Malfoy manner, so he came along to help find Draco.

  
Much to the Malfoy matriarch's relief, Draco was where they had left him, looking in perfect health. she smiled as she saw her son in deep conversation with the potter boy. She had to admit that you couldn't tell the boys heritage by looking at him. He was beautiful. Small, with a pale complexion. He had an aristocratic, yet young and pretty face, with high cheek bones. Yet he did not look like his father, nor his mother. He did have his mothers eyes, and his fathers hail, albeit a lot more tamed and an even darker shade of that was all. He looked like a pureblood through and through, and it fit. It made him adorable. She could not help but admire the boys beauty, he wasn't feminine, just beautiful in every sense of the word. Of course, he could never beat her son. she thought fondly.

  
"Draco, it is time for us to leave" She heard Lucius say. Draco was shocked by his fathers sudden appearance. Narcissa noted, however, that Harry was not in the least bit shocked by them being there. He must have sensed them coming. It was the blond ladies turn to be surprised. The boy was much more than he seemed.

  
Draco quickly smiled up at them in acknowledgement that they were there. " Of course father, mother...Uncle Sev! You are here! Does this mean you are coming to the manor with us?" Said Draco, getting excited the moment he saw his god father.

  
Severus got a fond smile on his face. "Yes Draco, I will be staying with you for the next week until I have to return to my teaching duties at Hogwarts." Snape quickly masked his smile as he spoke. Draco only seemed to get happier, then it quickly faded as he turned to his new friend.

  
"I have to go now Harry." he spoke sadly now. Harry simply nodded his head, looking unfazed. Draco perked up a bit. "Promise me that you will owl me?" An uncharacteristic small smile filtered onto Harry's face.  
"Or course, you will owl back, yes?" Draco nodded his head enthusiastically. Then suddenly something seemed to occur to him. Narcissa shook her head smiling softly at the different expressions that passed her sons face.

  
"Oh yeah, Harry, this is my god father, Severus Snape." He said introducing the greasy headed man. "Uncle Sev, this is my new best friend, Harry Potter. " Severus masked his expressions well enough, but Narcissa still saw the obvious scowl on his face when he son said potter. She could tell that Draco hadn't though, but the young raven in question definitely had. The boy was very observant.

  
Before anything else could be said a mans voice shouted out. "Harry! Oh Harry there you are! You should know better than to run off like that. We were so worried." It was James potter. But Lucius and especially Severus were out right sneering at the mans appearance. She watched the young boy he son had spent the night getting to know, she was surprised yet again when she saw a carefully developed innocent mask slip into place. The boy took on a scared teary eyed appearance. Through the faltering of their expressions he could tell that Lucius and Severus noticed this too, Draco however smirked and bowed his head so that the older potter wouldn't see.

  
"Daddy!" Cried out Harry in a childish voice. " I was so scared! You and Mommy went off with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then everyone started to go off, too. I was all alone daddy. I couldn't find any of you. One minute I was playing with Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Next I was all alone." The child sobbed, but Narcissa saw through it, as did Lucius and Severus. Harry had shown them another side of him, but easily transitioned when his father appeared. He was an actor...and by the looks of it...his parents, or at least his father, new nothing about him. The boy was an expert manipulator. Not even Severus had skills like that, and he was a fully grown soy! She shared shocked looks with her husband and their good friend.

  
James had reached his son and was comforting his sobbing form. All of a sudden he looked up angry. "Snape! Malfoy! What were you two doing with my son!?" James demanded as he pulled out his wand. Lucius snickered, Severus merely kept his sneer in place.

  
"Stop daddy!" Yelled Harry. "They were just trying to help me find you. Draco found me and brought me to them so that they could help!"

  
"Draco...?" James asked looking down at his son questioningly.  
"Draco Malfoy! He is my new friend." James did not look happy. "Please don't be mad daddy..." spoke the young raven sadly. The head Potters face softened.

  
"I am not mad Harry. We really should-" James was cut off by someone calling his name.

  
"James, James!" Came Arthur Weasleys frantic voice. "It's Lily, she just-just collapsed."

  
"What!" yelled James on alert as he let go of Harry. Arthur simply looked at James and ran off in the opposite direction, James right behind him.

  
"Mother...what just happened?" Asked Draco looking confused. She looked to the left behind Harry, who was just sobbing on the floor in his fathers arms moments ago, to find him standing with perfect grace and posture looking at where his father just stood emotionless. Uncaring of the news that his mother had just collapsed. Lucius looked mildly surprised at the turn of events. Severus looked concerned before masking it away as he always did.

  
"I am not quite sure, but it really is time we leave." Lucius and Severus nodded along with her. Draco understood the turned to Harry.

  
"I hope everything is okay." he inclined his head in the direction Harry was looking. Harry just shrugged. Draco leaned forward an hugged Harry. "owl me." He finished with a smile before turning away. He was followed by Severus, Narcissa herself, and lastly Lucius.

* * *

  
harry smiled at their retreating backs, Draco was truly an amazing friend. Though, Harry truly hated physical contact. He had to fight the urge to shudder every time his mother or father touched him, Draco's touch was not that bad. Draco was genuinely worried for him after he found out something could have possibly happened to Harry's mother. He could not, however, bring himself to care that his mudblood mother had apparently collapsed. He even felt a sense of joy at the prospect of it all. This made him frown. He had no logical reason to hate his parents so much, he just did.

  
Harry was jostled from his thoughts by a small thump, something had fallen from Lucius's cloak. Neither the older blond nor his companions seemed to notice. Harry hurried to pick it up before anyone else could, so that he could return it. When he retrieved it, he suddenly felt himself stop. The power coming from the object was so strong! It was so alluring. That power! He had to feel more of that power. He looked down at it. It was a book, more specifically a diary. He read the cover T.M.R. Those initials felt so familiar to him. He knew who this diary belonged to.

He just couldn't place them yet. Harry felt a strong pull to the diary. A stronger pull than he had ever felt to anything. He wanted this diary, no he needed the diary. He had to keep. Harry used his magic to shrink the diary down, and slipped it safely into a hidden pocked within his dress robe. He turned away and went off to find his father.

 


	5. Time goes on

People who understand human behavior and personality tend to find flaws in every next person they meet, analyze their actions and develop bit sociopath nature."

  
"A friend will help you move; a true friend will help you move a body. A friend will bail you out of jail; a true friend will be sitting beside you"

  
"I have heard that we are spirits having a human experience. Perhaps those of us who have no conscience are dark spirits having a human experience."

***  
  
In many ways I'm the burden  
That devices us from the light  
In many ways you're the Halo  
That keeps my spirit alive

* * *

  
  
Four walls. Four brick walls, decorated in emerald green, satin, wallpaper with a silver trim wrapped along the bottom. A plush greyish-silver carpet adorned the floor, book shelves stood against one of the walls and in the center was, two black plush chairs and a couch with a coffee table in the middle of them, for seating. On one wall stood a grand fireplace, that was always lit. No pictures were on the walls, and there was no clock to tell the time. This room had no windows, no doors, and no way out. It was the home, to a memory of sorts. A very dark piece of magic known as a horcrux. It was home to one 16 year old Tom Marvolo Riddle.

  
There was a ongoing deafening silence in the room, and the only light that could be seen came from the fire that was always lit. The room never changed, and neither did Tom. This had been his home for a very long time. He had been trapped in here all alone, with nothing but books he had already read, long before this room became his home, over and over. In all honesty, it was boring, and rather lonely. He was so tired of being the same four walls. That is why, when a book- his diary- that sat untouched, gathering dust in the center of the coffee table lit up, he felt excited for the first time since he was put here. Tom held out is hand from the chair he was sitting in, the diary opened up and came to him, along with a quill.

  
"Hello, my name is Harry Potter..." was what he found written inside, and for the first time, in what felt like, or maybe even was forever, he smiled.

  
"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle."

* * *

  
***3 years later***

  
Three years, it had been three whole years since the yule ball where Harry had found the diary of Tom Marvolo was now Ten years old, and a year away from Hogwarts. The night he found it, his mother had collapsed, and had been in a comatose state ever since. No one know what caused it, and no knew how to fix it. They had tried every spell and potion imaginable, all anyone knew was that it was magically induced. There was nothing physically wrong with Lily, she simply would not wake up. Harry hadn't seen much of his father since that night, either. When James wasn't working, he was at the hospital. He was determined to find whoever did it, because in his mind, someone has to be responsible.

  
Harry spent most of his time alone at Black Manor, he had been staying with Sirius for a little over a year now. His father thought he would be better off, since James was rarely home. However Black wasn't much better himself. There were perks to all this, his father showered him with money, gifts, and anything Harry could ever want or need, every single thing he asked for, he got.

James did this out of guilt for neither him nor Lily being there. Harry didn't mind. He was glad they were no longer in his way, in fact he was almost happy, that Lily was on a coma.  
Harry had now read almost every book in the Black library, and had learned a whole arsenal of new spells and magic. He, of course had help from Tartauras , the snake was now his bonded familiar. He also had help from Tom. He had written to Tom Riddle everyday since he found the Diary. Harry considered Tom to be a friend even though he had never met him, and couldn't yet meet him. The horcrux knew almost everything about him, Tom helped him grow in power, and get better. Harry knew almost everything about Tom as well, they were so alike, yet different. Harry knew who and what Tom was. He knew Tom was the Horcrux of The Dark Lord Voldemort, created back when he was still a sixteen year old school boy.

This made Harry happy, he had always felt a connection with Lord Voldemort, even though he was destroyed trying to Kill Neville Long bottom. Even before he found the diary he felt the connection, Harry always looked up to and admired him. He always had a feeling Voldemort wasn't completely gone, and now he held the biggest part, of the many pieces of the man's soul. Harry had long now vouched to give his friend a body, to bring his Lord back.

  
Harry had managed to maintain a steady friendship with the Malfoy heir, he would even go as far as to call the stuck up blond his best friend. Although Draco was still quite immature compared to Harry, he was the most mature out of the other in there age group. He still had an innocence about him, Harry still wanted to protected that Innocence, even more now that he truly knew Draco, than when they first met.

  
Due to all his time being alone, Harry flooed to Malfoy manor quite often. Harry kept his visits hidden, as his neither Sirius, nor his Father approved of the friendship. They were under the impression he was going to see the Weasley's or Longbottom, he did from time to time to keep up appearance’s, but he despised the boy who lived, and hated the majority of the majority of the Weasley's. The only ones he could stand to be around, was Bill, Charlie, and the Twins, but Bill and Charlie had already graduated, and were out on there own, and the twins were away at Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur were annoying, and Ron and Ginny were just plain unbearable. He hated them.

  
He always made sure to keep the diary hidden when he was at Malfoy Manor, lest Lucius Malfoy see it, or Draco tell him about it. It wasn't a big problem, however, since he had his own set of rooms there for when he stayed the night. Despite who his parents were, and his status as a half blood, Lucius and Narcissa just loved him. He had them wrapped around his little finger, just like everyone else, even know they knew more of the real Harry than anyone else. They knew what he was like to an extent, they knew how powerful, intelligent, and manipulative he was. As did Draco. Perhaps that is why they loved him so much, they knew he was firmly on the dark side, and a believer In the Dark Lords cause.

* * *

  
  
"Are you ready to start Hogwarts in the fall?" Asked Draco. Harry was spending the day with the Malfoy, he and Draco were taking a break from flying and were now sitting out by the Malfoys Lake. Draco was laid back on the grass looking at the sky.

  
"Of course." Replied Harry "why wouldn't I be? I already know everything they are bound to teach us, so do you." Harry had been helping Lucius teach the younger boy magic, and everything he will need to know for school in the fall.

  
"I know, its just...it won't be the same, yes we know everything, and we are ready. You more so than me, but we won't have the freedom we do now. We won't be able to just fly when we want to, we won't be able to use dark magic." Said Draco, he sounded sad, almost like he believed he would never have freedom again, like he was being sent of to Azkaban instead of Hogwarts.

  
"We will have plenty of freedom! We just have to be the Slytherins we already know we will be, and be sneaky about it. Plus we have Christmas, Summer, and the marauders map and invisibility cloak my idiot of a father gave me." Harry paused, and his voice turned dark. "I can't believe he actually thinks I'm anything like him and his moronic friends. I am nothing like them, and never will be ." He then continued on "anyway, we have nothing to worry about. You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of us, don't worry your pretty little blond head." Harry smirked at the indignant look Draco gave him, when he said that. Draco hated when Harry made comments like that, like he was stupid, and Harry knew it.

  
Draco sighed, "your right. I'm just going to miss being home, but it will be fun to be away from my parents!" Draco began to cheer up. "I won't have to deal with them always watching over my shoulder and not letting me do this because they are 'afraid I'll get hurt' "

  
"Exactly. I'll make sure we get plenty not freedom, and you will have plenty of other friends to spend time with as well. You will have a blast." Draco just smile back at him.  
A pop sounded as one of the house elves apparated into the room.

  
"Masters Draco, masters Harry. Dobby bes sent by Mistresses Narcissa to tells Master Draco the masters Severus is here to sees you. She says yous both needs to come inside." Spoke the scrawny little creature. Harry quite liked Dobby, he was an amusing little thing.

  
"Okay thank you Dobby, you may go tell her we are on our way." Spoke Harry.

  
Draco scowled, "why do you feel it necessary to thank it? Harry simply smirked, stood up from his sitting position, and grabbed his broom up off of the ground. He headed towards the broom shed to put it away. Draco quickly scrambled up on his feet to join Harry. In putting his own broom away.

  
Once the two of them got inside and washed up, they headed towards the main sitting area, they were greeted by Narcissa and Severus, who gave Draco a smile and Harry a scowl. Even after three years, Severus couldn't get over the fact that he was James' son. He still couldn't help but hate Harry. It didn't bother the young raven one bit, in fact it kept him rather entertained.

  
" Uncle Sev! It's good to see you." Spoke Draco happily.

  
"As it is good to see you, Draco" Snape said with a very light almost nonexistent smile.  
Harry decided he would leave and give Draco some time with his godfather.

"Well, I should be getting back home. I bid you all farewell. Cissy, give Lucius my well-wishes will you?" He kissed the ladies hand.

  
" Of course I will, you know you are more than welcome to stay Harry" she said with an adoring smile.

  
"That’s quite alright, I expect Sirius is wondering where I am. Draco I will see you next week. I shall be over for both your birthday, and your ball in the evening." Harry said as we walked over to the fireplace.

  
"Of course you will! Make sure you owl me." Was the reply Harry received, he simply smirked.

  
"Goodbye Draco."

  
Draco smiled "see you later Harry."

  
Harry grabbed his powder he nodded his head towards Severus and said "goodbye Severus, pleasure as always to see you!" with a sickeningly sweet fake smile on his face. He just managed to see snapes scowl as he called out Black manner, and disappeared.

* * *

  
  
It had almost been half a century since the piece of Tom's soul had been imprisoned in the diary. With nothing to entertain him, but four walls that another piece of himself, the original piece, created. He hated it, every single boring minute of it, but things had been better. For three years now, life had been a lot less boring. His life was full of empty silence until Harry Potter found his diary.

  
Now, things were finally looking up for him, Tom Riddle was finally going to be free from his own personal hell. For three years he and Harry have been searching, using Toms knowledge and Harry's resources, to try to find a way to bring him back. After all this time, they finally knew a ritual that would not only bring him back, but would bring him back in full power and true body. All they had to do was just wait a little bit longer.

  
They had to gather everything necessary, and once Harry left for Hogwarts, come the night of Samhain, he would return. The night his original body was destroyed, he could reconnect with his original soul piece, and he would rise again, and be more powerful than ever before. All he needed was a body, a true body. A sacrifice would be in order, who it was didn't matter, just as long as they got the ingredients right. Which they would. It all however relied on Harry to do the job.

  
Tom had come to like Harry, he was much like Tom himself. He had a natural darkness, one that was enthralling, and seductive. He considered Harry to be a friend, almost. He felt somewhat possessive over the raven, Harry was his. He knew Harry could and would pull through on what he needed done.

Harry would do it all without a second thought, and he did, Harry would be rewarded. Although young, Harry had proven his loyalty many times over, and he would make a great follower. The word follower sounded wrong pertaining to Harry, somehow. Tom shook his head. The diary lit up.

  
"Hello Tom."

  
Without even realizing it, a true smile appeared on Tom's face. "Hello Harry, have you retrieved it yet?"

  
"Not yet, but next week is Draco’s 11th Birthday. The Malfoys are throwing him a ball in celebration, it will be the perfect opportunity, no one will ever know..."

  
Tom smirked. Yes, Harry was simply perfect...

 


	6. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry retrieves a certain item, Tom offers him a deal. Harrys dad isnt as oblivious as he appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Up until this point, all of the chapter I have posted have been old, i simply edited them and added them to this site. Now this is my first new chapter in years. I promise to continue with this, i will complete it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all others that i continue to post. Be patient with me, i had to get myslef back into this story. Please leave me a comment, so i know you guys are reading!

Dark shadows entrenched around the hallways leading up to Harry's destination. It was dark, and Harry wasn’t quite sure where to go. He had never been to the town of Little Haggleton , since he moved in with his godfather full time, he never really got the chance to slip away to the small village. Which made Draco’s 11th birthday introduction to society ball a perfect cover for slipping away and making the trip. He could have done it another time, said he was at Dracos manor, bit its easier to be caught in a lie when one has eyes on them. The ball was just crowded enough that Harry could slip away unseen, and later return without anyone being the wiser. It was perfect.

  
He stared up at the manor, it was empty and rundown, having been left to ruin. Harry could see however, just how much wealth the place had held at a certain point in time, the place used to beautiful. Now it was dark and ominous, Harry was scared. Something about the place was scary, the eleven year old didn’t scare easy. Didn’t scare at all really, but the darkness, the blackest magic possible it sent shivers down his spine.  
As he made his way inside, Harry realized quickly that it would be hard to breath. Layers of dust and cobwebs covered every surface. He cast a quick wandless Lumos, so he could at least see where he was going. He knew what he was looking for, he just wasn’t quite sure where to look, or whether the item truly existed. Tom had plans to make a old family heirloom into a horcrux, they figured that his other self probably did considering the state of his mind before he was “Killed”.

  
And there it was, he could feel the dark magic swarming around it, it was almost poisoning. If possible it was darker than Tom. The air was thick with it, and as dark as Harry himself is, it was sickening. Harry reached out for the item, but quickly stopped himself. It seemed his task would be a lot harder that he thought. The ring wasn’t just a horcrux, it was cursed. Harry may be smart and mature for a 10 year old, maybe he was by no means ready for curse breaking. He didn’t even know the fist thing about it, all though he would definitely have to look into it.

  
On the floor at his feet was a of moldy piece of wood that Obviously fell from the ceiling. Harry quickly picked it up, he needed something to put the ring inside so he didn’t have to touch the awful thing. A box he needed a small fox. He practiced some transfiguration and was actually fairly talented, but it would never be to terribly easy Without a wand. The raven closed his eyes and wished really hard, forcing all of his intent into turning the moldy wood plank into a box the curse couldn’t seep through.  
He put his all into it, forcing his magic to bend to his will. Picturing each and every layer of a small ring sized box, the wood began to bend and mold. He pictured everything from the bends of the lid, to the hinges and seals. His head was beginning to hurt and ears starting to ring. He felt his stomach lurch as the dark ominous magic seemed to spike in the presence of his own. It tasted positively vile. The box finally came into place, it was just big enough for the ring, and still ugly and mold ridden, but it would do.

  
Harry felt exhausted, he wasn’t sure how much more magic he could manage, but he had to do just a little more. The curse couldn’t penetrate through the box, or else Harry would be in danger. He focused most of his remaining energy into creating a barrier around the box. It wasn’t very big, so it should be doable. He focused on it hard layering it, and specifying it to keep what he needed in, and not to let it seep out. He wasn't the best with barriers, but this particular kind wasn't quite a ward, it was generally easier. More like a shield. He finished just as another dizzy spell hit him.  
“There. That should do it.” He spoke quietly to himself, he hoped he put enough will and intent into it. He lifted hid had to gently levitated the ring into the box, as he levitated it a tendrils of the disgusting magic snaked its to his hand through the magic. Just as the ring settled into the small on Harry had set on the floor, a sharp agonizing pain made its way up Harrys left arm. He couldn't stop himself from screaming out as he fell to the floor.

  
He was on fire! His whole body was on fire, it wad like molten lava spread through his veins. Just as quickly as the pain came it went, leaving Harry in a sobbing, breathless mess on the floor. His forehead scrunched up with a sheen of sweat. Harry quickly gathered himself together into a sitting position, he had never felt such excruciating pain before. He shook his head to gather his composure, then reached out towards the small box- which closed upon the rings contact. Cautiously he wrapped his left hand around it, before tasting the air. He could no longer feel nor taste the awful magic, it would seem his barrier was working, for now at least.

  
He quickly got to his feet and slipped the box into the Pocket of his good dress robes, which were now covered in dust. He tutted before rushing his way out of the old manor. He needed to vet back to Draco’s ball, he had already been away for too long, someone was surely to notice his absence. He cast a quick and easy Scourgify, which was actually embarrassingly hard for harry to do, on himself. He swayed a little, he was close to magical exhaustion. Luckily he had a portkey that would take him to the Malfoys any time he desired, it was given to him by Draco last Christmas. It made visiting the blond easier. It was in the Shape of a small wristband, on the band were two snakes chasing Each other around in circles. It was quite beautiful. His current level of magical exhaustion wouldn’t allow him to apparate. Not that he could safely apparate at his best, but he could when he must.

  
Harry gave his appearance a quick one over, before giving the manor one last glance. With that he whispered the activation code, and vanished through a spinning tube , with a snap.

* * *

 

  
The room was crowded with people of differing wealth and importance, everyone was dressed in their finest and most extravagant robes and dresses. It may be Draco’s 11th birthday, and therefore introduction party, but in all reality it was a political event. With the Malfoys everything was political and held ulterior motives. It was just the way they worked. They strived to be the richest and most prosperous in all of England, their goal was to be on top, so that’s where they were. Harry found himself to enjoy the not so subtle underlining’s to these events. It kept things interesting. Plus he had to admit, he loved to play the games, himself. There wad a certain fun in dancing with ones enemies, and forming alliances. It was all so intriguing.

  
Harry stood to the black of the great ballroom, he was slowly but surely recovering from his earlier exhaustion, while conversing with the birthday boy himself. Draco was quite obviously excited, the night was going well for him. He managed to gain quite a few possible future allies, and had yet to make ant enemies. He was also very excited to see his other (probably slytherin), none of which cared much for Harry, they only tolerated him for Draco. The feeling was mutual. Luckily for the raven, neither Draco nor anyone else noticed his absence.

  
He still felt rather dizzy even though he was much better than before, ao Harry politely excused himself from Draco and made his way to the closest private bathroom. He didn’t much feel like being around others at that time, he needed a breather. There was a lingering sting in his arm, and he needed to check it out to make sure everything was okay. He felt quite off. No one may have noticed his absence, but as soon as he appeared, people seemed to swarm him. He was only a child, it seemed strange that people gravitated to him like they did, but Harry did suppose he had a certain charm. He was smart, manipulative and also fairly powerful. Other kids tended to dislike him, but people who were older found him enthralling. Harry quite liked it normally, but right now he wasn’t in the mood at all. He was beginning to feel rather nauseas actually.

  
He slipped his way into one of the many hallways on Malfoy manor, this particular one led to a private hall for family and close friends only, Harry of course had stayed there many times. He slipped his way into a guest room that had been dubbed ‘his' room. It was one of the nicer guest rooms, not that any of them weren't nice. Draco had insisted that he decorate it as He saw fit, Harry didn’t care much for decoration, but did have the neutral colorings changed to silvers, greens, and blacks. The room was modestly decorated with only a lavish king four poster bed in the center of the room, I big dresser and chest of drawers to match, and a bed side table on each side of the bed. There were several portraits and painting on the walls for decoration, two Doors lead to a huge walk in closet and an ensuite bathroom.

  
Harry mad his way to the bathroom, quickly making himself at home in the room- no one else was allowed to stay in it. The bathroom was By no means modest, with a pool sized tub with a giant stone snake fountain in the center that filled the bath from the snakes mouth. A huge rainfall walk in shower big enough for 4 or 5 people, a toilet and a sink. The walls were covered in light surrounded mirrors.

  
Harry quickly pulled at his dress robes to strip away all the layers. The sting in his arm had grown to a dull ache now, he had to make sure it was okay. As he pulled his clothing loose, Harry looked down at his arm. Harry instantly paled at what he saw, the curse on the ring must have gotten ahold of him. His arm was pail white, and his veins, instead of appearing a healthy blues his veins were pure black. The blackness reached up to his elbow and was spreading at a concerning rate. Harry gulped, he had no idea what kind of curse this was or if there was even a counter curse. He needed to get home and talk to Tom, fast.

* * *

 

Something was wrong, Tom wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something felt off. A sense of foreboding slipped through the pages of his diary. Hi prison didn’t often allow him any interaction with the outside, but he and Harry had garnered quite the connection, leaving Tom privy to major events that happen around the young boy. Harry wrote to him frequently killing and all lonesome thoughts, making Toms prison less so. In some ways Harry was much like him, they were both inherently dark. The had plans, the boy was going to bring him back, and help him connect with the other versions of himself.  
Tom could sense that the original part of him had made several Horcrux’s over the years, it was almost frightening to think of what he had let himself become. But he was going to fix all that and Harry was going to help him, speaking of the raven, just where was he? What was going on. Tom was growing quite worried, he could feel pain coming from wherever the boy was.

  
To wondered if Harry managed to find and retrieve one of his future hocrux's like he had planned too, wad the raven able to escape the ball? Tom hated being trapped and not knowing. It wasn’t as if he cared for the boy, no, he was simply just worried about his future servant. The boy was useful, not only that, but also he was loyal to a fault. He would serve Tom rather well when he came back to power. Not to mention the boys power, he was smart and very powerful, and would make a great soldier in his future army. The boy didn’t have a n ounce of immaturity. He would be perfect, Harry could maybe even help lead a fraction of the followers. Tom knew if he threw the dog a bone, he'd garner greater loyalty.

  
Yes Tom Riddle would rise one again as Lord Voldemort, and this time he would not only take magical Britain by storm, he would take the whole world. After all, the world was his for the taking. With impressionable young allies such as Harry Potter and in turn Draco Malfoy, he would get everything he deserved. He would gain anything he desired, and he would remove all the stains on the world one by one, until only those of his choosing were left to live under his very rule.

  
Tom felt it the very second Harry Pitter picked up his diary. Something was indeed very wrong, something dark and sinister was at play here. Something must have went wrong with Harrys little quest. Tom sat on the plush couch he was so accustomed to sitting in and picked up his version of the diary. He was trapped in the diary, but the room he was stuck in was filled with all the things he remembered from his old life, when someone wrote in the diary in the outside world, it appeared in the diary in his own.  
In a shaky, messy sprawl came letters flowing into the page, the writing was so unlike that of Harrys usually neat script. It only heightened Toms worry.

  
_“I retrieved the object it was in the ring like you said, but there were some unforeseen circumstances. Your other self place a curse on the ring, like we suspected he would. It was darker than I could have ever imagined. I took the necessary precautions, but it didn’t work, the curse latched onto me Tom! I do t know what to do, I have never felt of seen anything like this before. I read several books before coming to you, but I need help_.” Harry was quite obviously frantic, and Tom suspected he was fevered, not that he could check himself.

  
“ _Breathe Harry, just breathe. Explain to me what happened, what symptoms do you have. I can help you through this, I can teach you the counter curse, or tell you the needed remedy. Explain to me what it felt like, what its doing to your body, your mind_.” Tom could feel emotions through the holder of his diary, the boy was scared, terrified even. He did quite like the boy, it would take him a lot longer to complete his goals if anything were to happen. His diary could fall into the wring hands, he could be taken by the enemy and destroyed. Tom couldn’t allow that. No, he had to save the child.

  
_“It all happened like you said, I transformed a box for the ring and put a barrier around it. Then when I went to levitate the ring into the box, the curse somehow wrapped its way around my magic. It followed the stream of my magic to its source, since I was doing wandless it impacted with my arm. It hurt. Bad. It was agony at first, but then the pain subsided. Within the hour it was back to a tingly sting, I didn’t think much of, but the pain continued to grow. When I finally got a chance to slip away from the ball to look at my arm, well all the veins were black up to my elbow. The blackness keeps spreading and it hurts. Tom! What should I do? If I go to someone for help, I could be locked away for tampering with dark magic, they would find out about me, the ring, or worse you!”_

  
Harrys writing was becoming less and less legible by the second. Water drops stained the page in a steady stream, tom wasn’t sure if it was from tears or sweat, but the book was becoming hotter and hotter from Harrys body heat. This wasn't good at all. The curse was one of Toms very own creation, in his time he had yet to complete it properly. Tom knew it well, he had no plans of making a counter. The curse would only grow and spread until it would reach the boys heart. Nothing and no one could help him, he was as good as dead. There were potions that could allow it, give him a few weeks possibly a year if they caught it in time, bit nothing could save him now. The only precautions Tom made with the curse were to make himself immune….

  
That was it wasn’t it! Tom knew what he had to do. His options were to either let the boy die, or change his life forever. Either way the boy would never ne the same after this day, that was the price he would pay for his loyalty and dedication Tom supposed. He would be given a chance to live or given the 6 to die. Either way, Harry Potters fate was sealed.

  
_“Harry, the curse is one of my own creation. I'm afraid there is no way to stop it, there are potions to slow down its progress, but once the blackness reaches your heart, you will die.”_ The book grew to a heat that was almost unbearable to touch at his words.

  
_“I'm going to die…_ ” Is all Harry wrote. He felt as Harry began to close the book, nothingness emitting from him. Before he could Tom began to write again.

  
_“wait! There is another way, Harry. I will warn you, things will never be the same if you decide to take it. You will never be The same..."_  Tom smirked when he felt harry pause and put quil back to paper.

  
“ _Tell me_ …”

* * *

  
It was a particularly dark night, the moon was no where in sight and the skies were cloudy covering the stars, allowing barely a dim shine through. James Potter was stood outside Saint Mungos, he needed a breather from the hustle and bustle of the hospital. It was becoming all to much, nothing had changed with Lily. Not a single difference in all of the years she had been comatose. No one could explain why or how, and James had seemingly followed every possible lead.

  
He barely saw his son anymore, barely saw his friends. Sirius didn’t exactly approve of how he was handling it, which was why he took Harry to go live with him. Remus had his own worries, but also didn’t agree with James's choices. James was all alone in the world and he hated it, but he had to get his lily back. She needed to wake up. James spent his days working, visiting lily, and drinking himself into oblivion. This was his life now, and he was no sooner to finding a way to wake her. Or to prove what happened.

  
But James knew he wasn’t stupid, he knew that somehow all of this was Harry fault. He knew there was something dark and evil about his awful son. Harry thought he had James wrapped around his little finger, but the older raven simply chose to let his son believe that. Up until the fall of Lily, James was blind, but after her fall he could finally see. He knew, he should have known all those years ago when the boy started talking to snakes, Harry didn’t know that James knew. James had wanted Harry to come to him, but he never did. Its why his friends were turning against him, they thought he was going mad. There was nothing wrong with precious Harry.

  
James snorted, he still played a part for his son to See, still made sure to spoil the boy. He couldn’t have anyone else questioning him, or turning on him. So he kept up the pretense to everyone but Sirius and Remus, there was always the off chance that he was wrong. He didn’t want Lily to hate him when she woke up. But deep in his heart James knew that his son was evil, he would do anything and everything to prove it. If it came to it, James would end Harry himself.

  
Yes, James saw right through Harry's mask, he would show the world what kind of a monster the boy was.

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I like knowi g that you guys are reading!


	7. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy!!

Hogwarts was a magical place, a place of many wonders. Harry had been looking forward to Hogwarts for years, and now it was finally time. It was almost surreal. Life  had changed since Draco's 11th birthday, things were different now. Time passed quickly, yet quite slowly, too. Currently the now 11 year old, sat alone in a random compartment within the Hogwarts express. He was waiting for Draco to arrive.

  
Something was off with Harry, it always had been, the raven knew that. He had never been a regular child, growing up he was cold and indifferent. He didn’t feel things, not like he should. He often passed it off as apathy, but deep down knew he was only lying to himself. After years of lying and manipulating his parents, and feeling very little for them no matter how many hoops they willingly jumped through for him; Harry knew it wasn’t right.

  
He did care about them, just a little bit. Or maybe he just felt a slight attachment to them. Either way,  his mother’s comatose state and his fathers increased absence didn’t leave him with the grief it would any regular child. Perhaps it was his extremely high IQ and photographic memory? Harry wasn't sure, honestly. He felt little to no emotion. Perhaps it was simply just him. Harry didn’t love, he wasn’t even sure he was capable of such feelings. He held little reguard for human life, he was only fond of a certain few. Like Draco, Harry cared for the blond and would be saddened if he were to die. Or Tom. Tom was special, he was on a whole other playing field. Tom was everything.

  
He did feel a sense of loss when it came to his parents, a miniscule sense of longing for them. But he could easily survive without them, without anyone really. Tom was the only person Harry truly needed, simply because without the diary man, he would be dead. He did care about the other also. There was also Sirius and often times Remus, he enjoyed his godfathers’ company, so if either were to vanish it could very well affect him. But there was no one he could not emotionally live without.

  
Sometimes Harry wondered just what happened in his past to make him so cold. Was he simply born this way? After the incident the night of Dracos ball, his apathy only worsened. In order to stay alive, he had to perform a ritual with the diary of Tom. An exchange of sorts. He needed to take in part of Tom, and give away part of himself. It was an incredibly dark ritual, much beyond Harry’s magical ability this far, but he had Toms help. The each had to exchange a miniscule peace of their soul, leaving Harry with a price of Tom and vice versa. In order to complete the task, Harry had to give Tom half of his life force. This left him even more shallow than ever before.

  
Bit it worked. In the end, he was able to tie his life with Toms, and garner enough of the other man within half, to fight of the curse. For Tom designed the curse to work on everyone but himself. I was truly ingenious, but left Harry eternally bound to the dark lords 16 yet old self. Harry would always be less than he once was, and would never be entirely who he was before. He now carried a price of Tom, and cast away a part of himself.

  
Maybe he should feel something, anything at all, about the situation. But he couldn't, the apathy he had be drowning in his entire life was amplified tenfold. He was so very empty, the few emotional connections he held before, remained. However, he had been unable to garner any new ones since. He simply just didn’t feel.

  
Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, Draco arrived at the compartment Harry was sitting it. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear, obviously happy that they were finally getting to start their education. It had been all the two of them had talked about for weeks now. The thought of Hogwarts gave Harry a feeling of happiness he found hard to possess since the change. It was amazing to feel again. He wondered what it would be like to feel like a normal child, but then, he wouldn’t be Harry anymore.

  
“I can’t wait till we arrive! I just know we will be in slytherin. Are you excited Harry?” The blond jumped right to conversation. Excitement evident in his face, voice, and every movement. Harry found it quite amusing seeing his friends giddiness. When they were alone, the blond was a bubble of happiness and nothing like the pureblood image he showed to everyone else.

  
“Whatss with all the noisssse. I wass trying to ssleep..” Came out the hissing sound of Harry’s per snake, who had been sleeping under the compartment seat since the had arrive at the station an hour ago. Draco practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the snake. Tartarus was quite a large snake but being a magical boa constructor, had the magical ability to grow or shrink to whatever size he so desires to be. It was quite an impressive ability the snake had discovered in recent years, quite useful, too. So the snake was for now, a very small, manageable size.

  
Ignoring the snake as it climbed it way up around his neck, Harry replied to a now going Draco. “I am quite looking forward to this new beginning. I doubt the hay could put us anywhere other that slytherin, although I wouldn’t mind ravenclaw myself.”  
The blond rolled his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t…” Just then the final birding call rang out and soon there after , the train began its departure. Harry could hardly wait.

* * *

 

  
Standing in line waiting to be sorted made the situation all too real for Harry. He could hardly believe he was finally here, just waiting for his turn to join a table. The train ride had been rather uneventful, some of Dracos other friends had joined them. Harry could hardly stand the pretentious little brats most of the time, but he supposed they had their worth’s. All of them had very influential families, and would more than likely be sorted into Slytherin.

  
They were Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Of course there was Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle, but those oaths were so stupid. It was almost offensive that both had already been sorted into Slytherin. Just what was the sorting hat thinking? The trip here had been them all talking, and Harry reading and tuning the silly children out.

  
As soon as they arrived the first years boarded on boats and sailed across the lake to the beautiful harbor under Hogwarts. It was magnificent, afterward they were carted off to a strict woman. Professor Minerva McGonagall, she would be the transfigiration professor. She was skinny and tall with a pointed no nonsense face, and grating hair kept back tightly in a bun. She wore half rimmed glasses, and was the kind of women one would think twice before messing with.

  
After that they were transported to the entrance hall to await, where they got to see and meet the ghosts of Hogwarts and each other. Of course Harry wasn’t interested in any of that. He was just excited to be sorted, and now here he was getting quite close to his turn. He was more than ready to get this portion of his life going, he needed to study and prepare. For it wouldn’t be too long now before he was to resurrect the dark lord. It had been quite a whole since he had gotten the chance to talk to Tom, he had been so busy in preparation of Hogwarts.

  
In fact he hadn’t talked to anyone other than Draco and the Malfoys, that is where he stayed the last few weeks leading up to school. Hos father had been absent as always, even more so, in fact. Harry hadn’t heard from the man in several months, he still received money, but hadn’t gotten any letters or anything. His father wasn’t even there the few times Harry went to visit his comatose mother. It was quite disconcerting, and left a strange feeling in his gut. Sirius was normally the only one there for him anymore, while him and Remus, they were his only remaining parental figures. But Remus was away working in Paris, and Sirius had been oddly busy as of late.

  
That left Harry staying with The Malfoys, not that he needed anyone to take care of him. Sirius just liked it better knowing he was with someone, even if the people he was with was were a dark family. Sirius want a fan of the Malfoys, but trusted Harry’s judgement. It also helped that he knew that his cousin Narcissa wasn’t in the business of hurting children. Despite their differences, Sirius would always respect the Malfoy matriarch.

  
“Malfoy, Draco!” was called out, bringing Harry out of his mind. Ha watched as His blond friend swaggered his way up to the front of the massive hall. The great hall was a beautifully intricate place. It was big enough to probably feed armies of people, high ceilings showed clouds of the outdoors. Showing the current weather and the night stars, it was positively magical. The room held four long tables, on for each Hogwarts house. At the front the was a special set of high up tables for the teachers, in the center stood a podium for the headmaster. By that was the chair for sorting, and the hat. The room was full to the brim with children, some of which were familiar. The same with the professors, he recognized the like a of Headmaster Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

  
The hat was on the blond head barely a second, before it shouted out “Slytherin!” The entire table cheered, and the smile on Draco face was spectacular. The blond was so proud as he smiled broadly at Harry. Several more names were called, each student sorted into their best suited house. It was all so magnificent.

  
“Harry Potter.” His name was finally called, and the raven couldn’t be anymore ready. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life, he wasn’t the least bit nervous. Making his way to the front with a confidence that no body else could ever hope to muster, Harry took his seat on the stool. Felling a great sense of…was that Joy? As the hat fell upon his head. It was amazing to be feeling like this.

  
“A wonderful mind, truly amazing indeed. Hello mister Potter, it has been many moons since I have seen a mind like yours.” The hat could read his thought? Could talk inside his mind, and pass any and all Occlumency barriers? Truly outstanding, what magnificent magic created such a thing?

  
“You are a curious child aren't you. With curiosity such as that, you would do well in Gryffindor…” Gryffindor there is no way in hell…

  
“Perhaps you are right, You are far too cunning for the house of Lions. Perhaps Slytherin would be the best fit for you? Or maybe ravenclaw, you do have a superior sense knowledge.” Ravenclaw wasn’t so bad, but he would much prefer being a snake, it would be easier for his plans...

  
“Too right you are, Slytherin will suit you best. If I were to place you in Ravenclaw, you would outshine your housemates to the extent they will grow to resent you. Gryffindor is not for you, and placing you in hufflepuff would be the equivalent of condoning mass genocide. No Slytherin will be the most side to 6pu on your path yo greatness, you are a snake through and through.

  
After what seemed like forever, the hat finally called out “Slytherin!!!” In it’s loudest most booming voice of the night. The hall broke put on cheers, Harry made his way to his new house, taking in the truly joyous smile on Draco face. They always knew they would be together, but it becoming reality really brought the blonds spirits to life.

  
Harry took his seat at the new table, taking in the sight of the other first years. Pansy and Theodore Nott had also joined Slytherin, as well as a girl named Milicent Bulstrode These would be his housemates from now on, as well as any others who had yet to be sorted. None of them were particularly talented, but they all had uses, ones Harry couldn’t wait to exploit. Draco was jabbering on animatedly, sitting right next to Harry. Every now and then the blond would excitedly grab Harry’s hand under the table. Harry found that he really didn’t mind.

  
For once, he was happy.

 

* * *

  
Within the realm of the Diary, Tom sat in his little prison room staring at his version of the diary. It had been several days since Harry had last found the time to write, yet the boy kept the book on his person at all times. Tom breathed in deeply, his prison smelled and felt like Harry Potter. He could feel the younger boys body hear even through the pages. Tom loved feeling Harry close by.  
Years of loneliness and solitude caused him to grasp at any and all social interactions. Before he simply enjoyed the boys company, but ever rinse the ritual, they were connected in a way no others had been before. They each had a piece of the others soul, he now held part of the boys life force. The were one with each other. Everything was different now because of it.

  
Tom never had any emotional connections with anyone, but ever since they became interconnected, he felt things. For Harry , and Harry alone. The boy was cold just like him. They were both terribly apathetic, and they just fit. Harry was his now, no matter what the boy thought, he belonged to Tom. After the ritual to bring Tom back went into affect, and Tom arose to power again, Harry would remain by his side. Tom would make sure of that, forever and always.

  
Tom sat back and sighed, relishing in the warmth of Harry, pretending that it was the imaginary fireplace. It always burned, but it never let of heat, in fact he couldn’t feel anything here. All he could feel was Harry, it was the only feeling he had felt in 50 years, and it was truly amazing.

 

* * *

  
Harry sat in his bed after the best day of his entire life. Hogwarts was everything he hoped it would be and more! It was a perfect. He wondered whether Tom felt this content when he finally got to Hogwarts. Harry knew that Tom didn’t have the fore-knowledge that he did.

  
It was probably even more magical for the boy in the diary. Imagining Toms face as he boarded the train for the first time, and then seeing the wonder light up his eyes as he boarded the boats to cross the lake. Seeing the other positively light up as he entered the first hall and took in the true wonders of magic…it was blissful. Harry sighed as a true smile overtook his lips. Thinking of Tom made Harry feel things he never really could before.

  
Things had changed dramatically within Harry when he was forced to do the ritual. When it came down to life forever by Toms side, and death without him, the choice was a no Brainerd. He would always choose Tom, ever since he first found the diary, Tom became his world. The difference between current Harry, and Harry before the ritual, was his need to always hold the diary. Now if he ever parted with it for longer than an hour, it physically hurt.

  
Harry couldn’t find it within himself to be mad at that. It wasn’t much of an inconvenience, he barely put the diary away before anyway. He always kept it in a inner hidden pocket within his robes. Only time he was away was when he showered or bathed, which he dramatically limited his time doing. When he didn’t feel much of anything at all, just small pieces of feelings here and there. The first time he finally truly full on felt something, Harry couldn't let it go. Than was Tim, Harry could never let Tom go.

  
His arrival at Hogwarts, finally had them one step closer to Toms inevitable revival. They were so close, Harry could almost taste Tom in the very air he breathed. Strangely it tasted like silver pines and intoxicating magic. Yes, they were so very close, only had a few more obstacles left to cross.

  
Then Tom would be free, he would take over the world, and Harry would join the others side. Of course at first they would keep their connection a secret. They would only work together within the shadows, somehow find away to manage being apart. Hiding their connection from everyone, while taking out their enemies one by one until only they remained. It was a beautiful picture.

  
Harry smiled again, before pulling the diary out from within his pajamas, he had waited long enough. With a quick flick of his wand that Harry always kept holstered to his right wrist, Harry spelled his curtain shut and lot up his wand. Casting the light to the top of the bed, and allowing it to shine down upon him. Harry finally began to write to Tom.

  
“Hello Tom, I’m sorry it’s been awhile since I last wrote. As I’m sure you know, i was preparing for my arrival at Hogwarts. Tom it is simply magical!!! I can’t believe how beautiful everything is here. I missed you, Tom. I wish you could have been here with me.”

  
“ Harry, as always it’s a pleasure to hear from you. I am glad you are enjoying Hogwarts. You needn’t worry, I was with you. I’m always with you, and soon I will join physically. For now we have much to prepare for. Are you ready to begin your studies?"

  
“Of course I am, I had your help with everything after all.” Harry smiled down at the diary. Yes he would always have Tom with him, the other would always be by his side of only metaphorically.

* * *

 

  
James Potter once again sat by the side of his beloved wife, many things had changed in the last year. Only thing remaining the same was her comatose state. Oh how he truly loved his sweet Lily. If only she would just wake up. He had cut himself even further off from Harry. All he could see when he looked at the boy wad pure darkness.

  
Something was off about his son, and it was getting worse. Like a deep inner evil that grow each day, but the growth of the darkness was so rapid…It was almost as if he was raising a mini dark lord. A shiver went through James, he knew he had to put a stop to Harry. Sirius still thought he was crazy, but James liked to think his oldest friend was coming around. Lately he spent more time with James and at work than he did at home, he reassured that Harry was staying at the Malfoys. James knew the man hated the Malfoys, they both did.

  
Sirius was really busy at work, so maybe that was it, but James hoped. He hoped his best friend was seeing as clear as he, himself. That way he had someone to help him end Harry if it came too it. He smiled down at his wife, yes she would be avenged. His smile turned maniacal, before he laughed out loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit short, Thank you for your patience!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and a kudos, so I know to continue with this on this site, if this had no fanbade, ill just take tge harder route and post it on fanfiction.net, ill already be posting it there anyway. No nred to post here if no one reads.


End file.
